Befuddlement
by M36NU7
Summary: Satoshi and Daisuke can be heard to be doing something interesting in Daisuke's room. What are they doing? Your typical behind-closed-doors story, but with a slight twist.


**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own DNAngel.**

**Warnings: Yaoi and/or suggestions of yaoi. A bit of OOC-ness on Satoshi's part, I think.**

Since it was March Break and they had time off, Daisuke had invited his friends over to his house to hang out.

The day was quiet and peaceful. The sun was shining bright and there was a slight breeze. But if you looked off into the sky you could just barely see that it was threatening to rain.

The Harada twins were walking down the street, making their way to Daisuke's house.

"Who else do you think he invited?" Risa asked Riku as they walked up to his house.

"I don't know…he said there would probably be more people here, but he didn't say who." Riku answered.

The twins walked up to the Niwas' front door and knocked. A few seconds later the door opened and Daisuke's father stood there.

"Ah, the Harada twins." Kosuke smiled. He stood back to let them in. "Daisuke's upstairs in his room. I think someone else is already here up there with him."

The twins smiled at him and, after thanking him, went up the stairs to find their redheaded friend.

As they were walking up to the door they heard some yelling from inside. Riku was about to put her hand on the door handle and turn it when she heard a loud groan from inside and a yell of "No, not there again!"

Eyebrows furrowed, she moved to the side of the door and motioned for Risa to listen too.

From inside the room they heard, "Wow, that's a pretty long staff."

"And you're going to get it right in the mouth if you don't watch out!"

Riku's eyes widened in horror as she looked to Risa, who had her hands over her mouth and was trying not to laugh.

They heard Daisuke's voice again. "So…are we ready now? Shall we start?"

"I suppose so. I've never really…done this before though…"

"Ah, I'm sure you'll be fine. Okay…let's go."

Panting could be heard from within the room, while outside Risa was bent over double with silent laughter and Riku looked as if she'd just seen a ghost.

Then Daisuke's voice said "Ahhhhh, you don't need to be so violent, Satoshi!"

"Oh…sorry."

"It's not a race! Just take your time and do it right. It's more about the technique."

"Right. Sorry."

A few more moments passed and then Satoshi was heard to moan and say, "Oh my GOD! That was a really nice move, Daisuke. How are you so good at this!"

"Well, I've had lots of practice…my dad used to do this with me a lot, too."

Risa looked at Riku in shock and mouthed, "OMGWTF?"

"Garr! You've stabbed me like 50 times now! Aren't you going to let me do anything?"

"Then don't just lay there! Stab, stab!"

"I'm trying, I'm trying!"

Satoshi gave a particularly large groan, and Daisuke gasped slightly.

"There you go! That was good!"

"Not good enough! I don't care what you say; I'm going back to violent!"

"Whoa, calm down Satoshi."

"This little game is about to take a turn!"

"Wow, you get really determined."

"Yes. When I want something, I take it."

Risa and Riku exchanged looks.

"Oh wow…I…kind of like this side of you, Satoshi. You're so forceful." Daisuke's breathing was getting heavier.

Satoshi cleared his throat. "You…like this side of me, do you? Hm, well I can be _very_ forceful, if you want…"

"Okay…this is getting kind of boring, anyways. So, you wanna have some fun?"

Riku and Risa exchanged looks again; this time very confused ones.

"Fun…yeah….we haven't had _this _kind of fun in a while, eh?"

"It's been too long," Daisuke agreed.

From within the room a thumping sound was heard and then lots of heaving breathing. The twins, now completely bewildered, pressed their ears closer to the door and heard kissing noises. Then there was a clicking noise.

"How's that for forceful?" Satoshi asked.

"Nice."

The Harada twins then decided they'd had enough confusion, and Risa threw the door open.

When they got inside, they saw Daisuke lying on a futon, arms over his head, handcuffed to the bar. Satoshi was on top of him. At the sound of the door bursting open, Satoshi quickly slid his hands out from under Daisuke's shirt and sat up. They were both beet red in the face.

Daisuke, tilting his head back and taking in the sight of the upside down twins, said "Risa! Riku! Er…why didn't you knock?"

Riku just stood there looking confusedly from one boy to the other, so Risa had to be the one to try and make coherent speech. "But—you were—before—and then now—but you were already—WTF!"

Neither Daisuke nor Satoshi knew how to respond to the…question.

Riku regained her composure a bit and decided to help. "When we first got here…you guys were already doing something. Satoshi, you said something about a large staff…and then we assumed you were…doing it. Then it was like you were in the middle of having sex and just said 'Hey, let's have sex!'"

Daisuke still looked confused as to what they were asking, but Satoshi seemed to understand. "Oh, that. Well, before, we were playing Soul Calibur."

"What's that?" Risa asked.

"It's a fighting game."

Riku looked at the television screen and saw their paused game. "Oh, _that's _the large staff."

Satoshi coughed. "Well, that's the one I was talking about, yes."

Risa and Riku both raised their eyebrows and looked at Daisuke, who was blushing furiously.

There was a bit of an awkward silence and then Daisuke broke it with "Er…Satoshi?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind…unlocking these handcuffs for me?"

"Oh! Yeah, sorry." Satoshi went over to a Daisuke's hands and, taking out a key, unlocked the handcuffs. Satoshi slipped the handcuffs into his pockets and Daisuke sat up rubbing his wrists.

"Are you okay?" Satoshi asked, concerned, as Daisuke continued to rub at his wrists.

"Yeah I'm fine…they were just a little tight."

"Aw, I'm sorry." Satoshi took one of Daisuke's hands in both of his and leaned in, kissing him softly on the cheek.

The twins let out a unanimous 'Awwww' as they stood watching the two boys.

"Well…I think maybe Risa and I should leave and let you two go back to what you were doing before." Riku grinned and grabbed her sister's arm and dragged her out the door.

The twins were in the hall when they ran into Takeshi going in the other direction.

"Er….why are you two leaving?" He asked, confused.

"We just….remembered we had to do something at home."

"Okay…is Daisuke in his room?" Takeshi asked them.

The twins both grinned slightly and Riku said "Yeah, he's there."

"Is anyone else there?"

"Satoshi is."

"What are they doing?"

"Probably battling with their staffs again…" Riku bit her lip and Risa giggled.

"Oh, Soul Calibur! Nice!" Takeshi ran off and left the twins there doubled over with laughter.

Takeshi opened the door to Daisuke's room and walked in. The twins stood waiting in the hall, and sure enough, a couple seconds later they heard Takeshi yell "Arrrrggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhh!"


End file.
